A Journey for Olympus
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: This is not really about Proof of Life. It's about a young girl who was favored by the Greek gods, and how she and a minor god named Percy (not jackson) and how they must same Olympus and discover a god, all before the end is near.


Journey for Olympus

By: Ashton Reizon

How can one child, save Olympus before it's to late? And can she do it alone?

Chapter 1 771 BCE

Ashen stared out into the valley way. She breathed in the sweet scented air of new flower buds and moist grass. Spring, she thought. Can never grow old of it. Just then, the wind changed. Ash's eyes narrowed. She felt the wind from west, change suddenly to the south.

She turned her head to where the wind seemed to be running from. She felt as if the wind was scared. She stood, her chocolate brown hair flowing to the start of her thighs. "What would scare the wind enough for it to change direction?" she asked herself. "Why from west, to, south? What is coming?"

As if to answer her question, Hermes, the god of messages, appeared in front of her. "Hermes! Why have you appeared in front of me?" Ash asked. "Hold my hand, child. You are in danger, and you are very lucky Lord Zeus seems to care about your safety," Hermes said offering his hand.

Ash took it. She could not turn away a gift from the gods. Especially Lord Zeus, who was, in fact, king of the gods. As they rose into the clouds, Ash started wondering were they where going. See looked up to see Hermes' face. He looked, distrest. That expresion on Hermes' face caused Ash an unsettle feeling.

She figured, now was not the time for questions. So, she waited. She could ask later. As they arose from the kingdom of clouds, Ash saw a most amazing sight. Mount Olympus. Ash gasped.

From what she saw, she would never see anything more beautiful in her life, or in one thousand life times. A castle portrayed itself on the tallest of hills, or mountains. Ash couldn't be sure from were she was. The beauty went from the simple strutures of columns, to the plant and animal life. Athena must of designed Olympus herself, Ash thought. She does deserve the right as the goddess of wisedom and architect. I wonder if Aphrodite help her?

As they landed on Olympus, she felt very nervous. What if she displeased Lord Zeus, if she even got to see him, or any other god or goddess? What if she insulted them some how? Soon, her fears ended when a tiny winged horse came up to her. It's fur was ginger, with a touch of white for the muzzle, and ankles. It came up to her with caution at first. And Ash could only stare.

It whined and walked up to her. It was only as high as Ash's waist. It's wings were tucked into it's back. It put it's muzzle into Ash's right hand. Ash looked up to Hermes for approval. Hermes motioned his head torwards another creature.

He had motion to another winged horse, much larger than the child at Ash's side. It's pure white fur glittered in the afternoon light. Her sky blue eyes staring into Ash's soul. It nodded it's head. As if saying Ash was worthy of touching the tiny pegusus. That must be it's mother, Ash thought. She smiled and petted the tiny winged stallion's head and back.

Ash nodded a 'thank you' back to the other pegusus. It walked away. "Shall we get moving?" Hermes asked. He had a small smile on his face. "Of course Lord Hermes'. Lead the way," Ash replied walking behind Hermes as he walked on.

Ash heard tiny clopping behind her. She turned to see the mare hiding behind bushes or trees, following them. "Well, looks like little Ada has found herself a new companion. That's good," a voice said. Ash turned to see Zeus, king of the gods. She stood shocked for a moment, but soon gain her composure. When did he _get_ there?

"Lord Zeus, I brought her here, just as you had asked," Hermes said. Ash straightened her back and bowed. "Ah, you've been taught well young one. I remember why I favored you at the beginning. Yes, wise like Athena, not as wise, but wise. A good warroir, like Ares," Zeus said complimenting Ash.

Ash smiled widely. "A beauty like Aphrodited. And a great swimmer, like my brother, Poseidon. Has a gift with horses, telling by how she befriended Ada. She was the shyest one. Even around me," Zeus said with a hardy laugh.

"She has your speed Hermes, and can use an arrow like both Artimis and Apollo. Hm, I can be here all day naming each little part of you that is god-like. You are a perfect child in my scrolls," Zeus said picking Ash up. Ash beamed with pride. The king of gods was calling her god-like. No child of her age got this great of a complement.

"Lord Hermes said of a danger near the field I was in, might I ask what it is?" Ash asked. Zeus frowned. Ash winced. She hadn't meant to anger him. "Ah, yes my child. It seemed to be a hydra, though, I can't figure out why it's so far from water."

"It was stealing the star fish, my brother, Poseidon's scared item. It has also stolen Artimis' and Apollo's items as well. Though, we believe it is being controled by a greater threat. We gods have tried to destroy it, but, it has some powerful magic that only let's mortals harm it. It is almost impossable for any mortal to destroy it. I moved you away because it was heading in your direstion. It seemed to be heading towards you on purpose."

Zeus looked frustrated. Ash winced again. She hadn't meant for her question to anger the King of the Gods. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you Lord Zeus," Ash said looking down, ashamed. "No, no, child. It's my fault it went after you. It was natural for you to ask."

Zeus' eyes softened. "You see, when you where young, I put a scared item in you. It was the item of a true god, who was set aside because of who he was and is. I forget who this young god was, very loyal fellow. But, I trusted only your mother, Alexandra, for something of such importants. She declined, but, was willing to put the object in _you_. I agreed, but, wasn't going to have her first and only child carry the burden of the item forever."

"I made the item removable. It became your most valued treasure." Zeus said, his eyes distance. Ash stood shocked. She pulled out her lightning bolt necklace that she never took off. "This necklace is the scared item?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the god it belongs to is very strong in the heart, mind, soul and body. He is very active, judging from the last time the saw him. Which, was, the day you were born," Zeus said looking down at Ash. "Tell me, what do you dream of? What is your goal? Why do _you _want to live?"

"I dream of beautiful futures. With no wars and betrails. With no conflicts between god, animal, or man. I believe, I know, an oracle would not agree most likely, but, I know we all have a bright future," Ash said looking towards the sky. Just then, the moment was ruined.

A beautiful silk dress appeared on Ash. Her hair became curled and done. She wore _shoes_. She _never_ wore shoes. "Oh! Gods of Olympus!" Ash called falling down in shock.

A beautiful maiden appeared then. Her appearence always changing. Never staying the same. "Aphrodite! What are you doing here?" Ash called, quit surprised by their uninvited guess.

"I'm here for you, silly mortal. You intrest me with your beauty. So delicate, and yet so powerful. Amazing. Tell me your name, child," Aphrodited said with a glamerous smile.

"My real name is Antonia Ashen. But, most people call me Ash. You can call me what ever you want, though. Be my first name, or nickname," Ash said. "Well, Ash does match your hair, but, not the clothing. How about this?" Aphrodite said snapping her fingers.

Instantly, Ash's velvet silk dress, became a cotton gray. "Oh, you don't look very good in dull colors. You might look good in blue though," Aphrodite stated snapping her figures. Ash's gray dress, became a silk, short light blue toga that stopped a little before Ash's knees. Aphrodite clapped her hands. "That is so much better! Blue is your color, surprisingly."

"Why is it so surprising?" Ash asked, wondering if she looked ugly. "Most brunettes can't wear blue, but you, you can pull it of Ashen. And by the way, you don't look ugly. You look like a goddess! Athena must see you! Mind if I borrow her, Zeus?"

"Aphrodite! You can't just go round-" "Follow me!" Aphrodited interrupted before disappearing with Ash. Zeus and Hermes just stood there. Remembering Ash's face. It was saying, 'Save me! Please!' "Poor girl," Hermes started.

Ash and Aphrodited appeared in an art room. In the center, sat Athena, weaving a tapestry. "Athena! Look! A mortal who can accually look good in my hand made clothing!" Aphrodite called run ning over to Athena.

Oh! Gods of Olympus! What did I do wrong? Ash thought. "Put the poor thing down, your going to sufficate her!" Athena called.

"Fine! Geez!" Aphrodite put Ash down. Ash, so unused to solid ground fell over evertime she started to stand. Soon, she just sat on the floor.


End file.
